2019–20 South Pacific cyclone season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2019–20 South Pacific cyclone season was the period of the year when most tropical cyclones form within the South Pacific Ocean to the east of 160°E. The season officially ran from November 1, 2019 to April 30, 2020; however, a tropical cyclone could form at any time between July 1, 2019 and June 30, 2020 and would count towards the season total. During the season, tropical cyclones will be officially monitored by the Fiji Meteorological Service, Australian Bureau of Meteorology, and New Zealand's MetService. The United States Armed Forces through the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) also monitored the basin and issued warnings for American interests. RSMC Nadi attaches a number and an F suffix to tropical disturbances that form in or move into the basin, while the JTWC designates significant tropical cyclones with a number and a P suffix. The FMS, the BoM and MetService all use the Australian Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale and estimate wind speeds over a period of ten minutes, while the JTWC estimates sustained winds over a 1-minute period, which are subsequently compared to the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale (SSHWS). Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2019 till:30/04/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TDi value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_63-87_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_88-142_km/h_(55-74_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_143-158-km/h_(75-98_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_159-204_km/h_(99-127_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥205_km/h_(≥128_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/11/2019 till:21/11/2019 color:TDi text:"01F" from:01/12/2019 till:03/12/2019 color:TDi text:"02F" from:14/12/2019 till:20/12/2019 color:TD text:"03F" from:26/12/2019 till:02/01/2020 color:C3 text:"Rita" from:05/01/2020 till:06/01/2020 color:TDi text:"05F" from:19/01/2020 till:24/01/2020 color:TD text:"06F" barset:break from:30/01/2020 till:05/02/2020 color:C2 text:"Sarai" from:03/02/2020 till:09/02/2020 color:TD text:"08F" from:14/02/2020 till:22/02/2020 color:C4 text:"Tino" from:15/02/2020 till:17/02/2020 color:TDi text:"10F" from:20/02/2020 till:23/02/2020 color:TD text:"11F" from:27/02/2020 till:04/03/2020 color:C3 text:"Uesi" barset:break from:07/03/2020 till:14/03/2020 color:C3 text:"Vicky" from:19/03/2020 till:21/03/2020 color:TDi text:"14F" from:26/03/2020 till:27/03/2020 color:TDi text:"15F" from:03/04/2020 till:05/04/2020 color:C2 text:"Wasi" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April Systems Tropical Depression 03F Severe Tropical Cyclone Rita Tropical Depression 06F Tropical Cyclone Sarai Tropical Depression 08F Severe Tropical Cyclone Tino Severe Tropical Cyclone Uesi Severe Tropical Cyclone Vicky Tropical Cyclone Wasi System Names Within the Southern Pacific a tropical depression is judged to have reached tropical cyclone intensity should it reach winds of 65 km/h, (40 mph) and it is evident that gales are occurring at least halfway around the center. With tropical depressions intensifying into a tropical cyclone between the Equator and 25°S and between 160°E - 120°W named by the FMS. However should a tropical depression intensify to the south of 25°S between 160°E and 120°W it will be named by MetService in conjunction with the FMS. Should a tropical cyclone move into the basin from the Australian region it will retain its original name. The next 10 names on the naming list are listed here below. Category:South Pacific cyclone season Category:Future hurricane seasons